


secret valentine and all that stupid stuff

by xyveris



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But only in the last chapter, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Textfic, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fast forward, hidden identity, two idiots falling in love over text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyveris/pseuds/xyveris
Summary: Clay paid three dollars to get his secret valentine. George didn't. And somehow they end up being matched.[this is ff completely based on text messages, except the last chapter]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 236





	1. maybe i do like talking to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading! i had this idea for a while now and thought i would finally start writing :) i hope you enjoy!
> 
> also if cc's feel uncomfortable, i'll delete it.
> 
> (this is also kinda going on fast because i suck at slow burn :) )

**03.02.2021**

dream: hi, i guess your my secret valentine :)

george: what?

dream: uh the secret valentine‘s thing in school 

george: i think you got the wrong number 

dream: no, yk the thing where you pay 3 dollars to support the seniors and then get your valentine?

george: ik what you‘re talking about but i‘ve never paid anyone for that

george: thats bullshit 

george: sorry you got scammed

dream: wait no

dream: as if

dream: i really payed 3 dollars to get scammed smh

george: why would you even do this

george: find someone irl

george: not over texts

dream: oh so you‘re the oldschool type?

george: maybe

dream: how would you want to be asked out 

george: i‘m not your secret valentine so shut up

dream: you want me to stop messaging you?

george: yeah it‘s weird 

[read 6:32 pm]

george: also, it‘s you‘re and not your

dream: wtf

george: your first message

dream: oh

[read 6:34 pm]

**05.02.2021**

dream: hi 

george: why r you messaging me

dream: i‘m bored 

george: cool

george: what do you want me to do abt it

dream: entertain me

george: i‘m not your stupid valentine thing. maybe you should ask for a refund and stop bothering me

dream: nah i don’t think i will

dream: what‘s your name

george: why do you care

dream: cuz i wanna know who i‘m talking to 

george: you‘re not talking to me

george: you‘re harassing me

dream: ok then i wanna know who i‘m harassing 

george: i guess you can call me gogy

dream: is that your real name

george: are you stupid

dream: :(

george: ofc it’s not my real name 

george: what’s your name

dream: hm

dream: call me dream

george: god you‘re so full of shit 

george: dream? really? 

george: you could‘ve at least tried more 

dream: haha

dream: no

[read 11:02 am]

dream: biology is soo boring 

dream: entertain me gogy 

george: i‘m in class

george: plus i‘m not your personal entertainer

dream: hm

dream: you could be

george: no

dream: what class are you in rn

george: i‘m not going to tell you

dream: why?

george: because you may find out who i am

george: i don’t want you to annoy me irl

dream: pfft

dream: i could never annoy anyone 

george: ehh

george: if you think that i don’t want to destroy that illusion 

dream: pfft

dream: duck you

dream: *fuck

george: hahaha

[read 1:46 pm]

**06.02.2021**

dream: good morning :)

george: gosh

george: let me live in peace 

dream: pfft keep acting like you don’t like talking to me

george: ~~and if i do~~ i hate you 

dream: then why haven’t you blocked me yet

[read 8:02 am]

dream: gogy?

dream: seriously 

[read 8:23]

dream: i can see that you are reading the messages 

dream: dumbass

george: shit

dream: so why haven’t you blocked me dumbass

george: stop calling me that

george: and i guess because you‘re like the only slightly interesting thing happening in my life rn

dream: ohh

dream: so you think i‘m interesting 

george: shut up

george: i said slightly 

george: and i didn’t mean you 

george: i meant the fact that someone apparently gave my number into that valentine thingy 

george: and i somehow met you 

dream: you‘re getting so defensive lol

george: i hate you 

dream: sure :)

[read 8:59 am]

dream: so 

dream: weird question 

dream: but are you a girl or a boy 

dream: cuz i‘m not sure 

dream: your name could mean both 

dream: and the way you act..idk

[read 6:21 pm]

dream: gogy?

dream: hellooo??

george: sorry i was busy with school stuff 

george: uhm

george: why do you care about my gender 

dream: idk i just want to get to know you i guess

george: and what does my gender has to do with this

dream: idk sorry 

[read 8:43]

george: i‘m a boy 

george: gn

[read 11:54 pm]

**07.02.2021**

dream: me too

george: thought so

dream: why? 

george: dunno, just a feeling i guess 

dream: hm

dream: is there anything interesting i have to know about you?

george: i‘m not an interesting person 

dream: i wouldn't talk to you then 

george: :)

george: what do you want to know 

dream: what do you look like?

george: nice try 

dream: hahaha

dream: ok now seriously uh

dream: what is your favourite color 

george: blue

dream: ew that’s ugly 

george: i‘m colourblind 

george: it’s like the only color i can really see 

dream: oh fuck

dream: i‘m sorryyyy

dream: hahaha

george: lmao dw 

george: it’s okay

george: ~~and~~ ~~what‘s your favourite color~~

dream: do you have any pets?

george: a cat 

george: u?

dream: same!

[picture sent]

george: aww she‘s cute

george: what’s her name 

dream: patches

george: awwe 

george: i love cats

george: how old is she 

dream: haha i see

dream: two years 

dream: me and my ex found her on the street and i took her home

dream: me and my family kinda saved her i guess

george: ~~when did you and your ex break up~~ wow a hero i see

dream: yeah :)

[read 9:23 am]

dream: gogyyy

dream: i can’t sleep

george: god

george: i was about to fall asleep asshole

dream: aww you‘re staying up for me?

george: no 

george: fuck off

dream: :(

[read 1:32 am]

**08.02.2021**

george: ~~hi~~

dream: i saw you typing 

george: are you stalking our chat

dream: maybe

dream: what did you want to text 

george: just hi i guess

dream: and why didn’t you

george: stop asking annoying questions 

dream: i think 

dream: you enjoy talking to me

dream: but don’t want to text first 

george: ~~maybe~~ no you are annoying 

dream: why are you still talking to me then

george: because i have nothing better to do 

george: so what are your plans for today 

dream: wow 

dream: see who is asking a question 

george: don’t make me regret it 

dream: okok

dream: i‘m going to a football game tonight 

dream: but other than that nothing really 

dream: you?

george: my friends are forcing me that football event 

dream: ohh so i see you today?

george: you don’t even know who i am 

george: so 

george: no 

dream: come on

dream: this would be the perfect time

george: no

george: what if you are just a serial killer trying to get my information 

dream: hm

dream: fair point i guess

dream: so we have to keep texting 

george: hm

dream: ahh got ya

dream: you didn’t say anything against it 

dream: you actually like talking to me :D

george: ~~and what if i~~ no i don’t 

george: you keep texting me 

dream: hmm

dream: you can just admit it 

george: ok fine 

dream: i knew it :)

george: don’t get cocky asshole

george: gotta get ready now 

george: haven’t been out of bed all day lol

dream: it‘s 2 pm??

george: and?

dream: breakfast? lunch?? 

george: haven’t had that yet

dream: gogy

dream: get ready then 

george: i will if you stop distracting me 

dream: ;)

[read 2:16 pm]

dream: are you there yet?

george: maybe 

dream: so i have to look out for a grumpy boy surrounded by cheering friends?

george: shut up

dream: :)

george: this is so boring 

george: how do people enjoy this 

dream: if you understand the rules it’s so much fun to watch 

dream: seriously 

george: hahahaha

dream: stop making fun of me :(

george: no i don’t think i will :)

[read 8:26 pm]

george: i have absolutely no fucking idea what‘s going on

[read 8:42 pm]

george: ok ignore me then 

dream: no 

dream: gogy i‘m so sorry

dream: there was this girl asking for my number 

george: oh

george: okay 

george: you are forgiven 

dream: ahh thank god :)

george: did you give her your number 

dream: ~~yeah but i wish~~ yeah

george: oh okay 

george: cool 

george: does she at least seem cool like me? 

dream: ~~not quiet as~~ even cooler 

george: pfft

george: that’s not possible 

dream: if you say so

george: have fun at the rest of the game 

george: my phone is dying 

dream: bye :)

[read 9:02 pm]

dream: is your phone charged again?

george: yeah

dream: so what do you think of football

george: idk it’s pretty boring 

george: i‘m only going because made me

dream: well at least you can say you‘re a good friend 

george: i guess

dream: what are you doing rn

george: we are heading to a party 

george: but i don’t think i’ll stay long 

dream: what 

dream: no wayyy

dream: i‘m here too hahaha

george: wow

george: and you rather text me than partying 

dream: yeah :)

george: :)

[read 11:23 pm]

**09.02.2021**

dream: hii

dream: how was the party 

george: you were there 

dream: i know 

dream: but i wanna know what you thought 

george: eh

george: i kinda threw up

dream: hahahaha 

dream: really 

george: yeah 

george: i‘m a lightweight

dream: wait were you throwing up in the bathroom? 

george: yeah

george: and some asshole kept trying to get in

dream: ahahaha

dream: that was me i think 

george: what 

george: no way 

dream: we were this close to meet omg

george: i have to stop going out 

dream: you don’t want to meet me?

george: no

george: i like it the way it is

george: not knowing who you are 

george: you not knowing who i am

george: idk

dream: yeah i get that

dream: it’s easier 

george: yeah

dream: okay

dream: i will stop looking for you 

george: ~~aww~~ you were looking for me?

dream: maybe 

george: lol how would you even find me

george: you don’t know how i look or sound 

dream: idk it was kinda stupid i guess

[read 10:23 am]

george: ~~kinda cute~~

**10.02.2021**

george: how is it going with the girl from the football game?

dream: lmao i thought you were angry at me cuz you didn’t answer me yesterday 

dream: it’s going good

dream: we text a lot 

dream: she seems nice 

george: are you planning on taking her out on valentine‘s day?

dream: pfft 

dream: why would i 

dream: you‘re my valentine, remember?

dream: no but jokes aside 

dream: i think i’ll ask her out, yes

george: cool :)

dream: do you have any plans for valentine‘s day?

george: nah not really 

george: ~~i‘m not the type the girls ask out~~

dream: why?

george: idk i guess i haven’t found the right one 

dream: lmao for a valentine‘s date? it’s not that hard 

george: ~~it ducking is when you are an introvert and~~ yeah i guess you‘re right 

george: maybe i‘ll try this year

dream: tell me how it‘s going then 

george: i will 

[read 2:54 pm]

george: dreaaam 

george: i don’t know how to ask someone out 

george: i don’t even know a girl i want to ask out 

dream: then ask out a boy 

george: ~~i‘m not gay~~

george: ~~they don’t like me ei~~

george: nah

dream: hm 

dream: okay do you know any girls you find kind of attractive and nice?

george: why?

dream: i‘m trying to help you 

george: okok

george: maybe 

dream: maybe isn’t an answer 

george: i‘m scared that if i tell you, you will find out who i am 

dream: ok understandable

dream: then describe her character and i can tell you how to ask her out 

george: ok so

george: she is super friendly, sometimes an extrovert, sometimes not. she cares a lot for people around her and she makes music 

dream: omg 

dream: i have the perfect idea

dream: send her a song

dream: named „will you be my valentine“

dream: i bet there are a lot of things name like this 

george: hm

george: ok

george: if it goes wrong you‘re the one to blame 

dream: okay ;)

[4:43 pm]

george: dream 

george: l sent it to her

george: i‘m nervous 

dream: woaaah 

dream: yay 

george: wait she‘s typing 

dream: what did she say 

george: omg she said yes 

george: and that it was very cute how i asked her out 

george: thank you dream :)

dream: np 

george: are you okay?

dream: ~~yeah i just kinda wished she would‘ve said no so that i could~~ yeah i‘m fine 

dream: just tired 

george: maybe you should take a nap then 

dream: yeah 

[read 8:23 pm]

dream: hey

george: hi

dream: how‘s it going?

george: good

dream: happy to hear that :)

dream: what are you doing rn

george: just some homework 

george: but i don’t understand ahh

dream: what homework 

dream: maybe i can help you 

george: [picture sent]

george: here 

dream: hm

dream: ok sorry haha

dream: i‘m bad at biology 

george: ok don’t worry 

george: i‘ll ask someone else 

dream: ~~wish i could‘ve helped you~~ okay :)

[read 10:23 pm]

george: ok i got it now :)

dream: pog!!

george: did you really just say pog

dream: hahaha yeah i did 

george: nerd 

dream: good looking nerd :)

george: aha

george: ~~i need proof~~

dream: maybe you‘ll see for yourself one day :)

george: maybe 

dream: what are you up to rn

george: just overthinking 

dream: what are you thinking about 

george: ehh

george: hard to explain 

dream: do you want to try? 

george: i can try 

george: ok so idk if that girl i‘m doing on a date with is the right one 

george: i know it’s just a date but still 

dream: oh okay, maybe you should cancel the date then?

george: haha i can‘t

george: or tbh i kinda don’t want to

george: but i kinda do?

george: urgh i hate it 

dream: i understand. you should think about it good 

dream: what could possibly go wrong? you go on a date and if you realise you don’t like her that way you can still say no 

dream: and if you‘re worried if it‘s awkward 

dream: it will be 

dream: but 

dream: if you match it will be awesome 

dream: then you‘ll possibly have a person who you really trust. who you feel comfortable sharing everything with even though you usually not a person to trust that fast

george: have you found them?

dream: what?

george: the person you‘re talking about 

dream: i think so, yeah

george: the girl from the football match?

dream: ~~no it‘s~~ maybe 

george: i‘m happy for you 

dream: thank you

dream: what will you to now 

george: i think i‘ll go on that date

george: even though i‘m scared af 

dream: haha

dream: you got this 

dream: i believe in you <3

george: :)

[read 1:45 am]

**11.02.2021**

dream: hi gogy :)

george: i‘m in class rn

dream: i‘m boreeed 

dream: pls entertain me 

george: pfft

george: if they catch me with my phone it‘s your fault

dream: i‘ll take that risk ~~if it means talking to you~~

george: ok what do you want me to do 

dream: yk

dream: we could play 20 questions 

george: god spare me with that

george: isn’t that what the fuckboys play 

dream: maybe 

george: are you a fuckboy 

dream: only if you want me to be

george: DREAM

george: STOP 

george: i‘m in class you idiot 

dream: hahaha

george: i hate you 

dream: no you don’t 

[read 10:36 am]

george: ~~no i don’t~~

dream: ok so do you want to play 

george: sure you begin 

dream: what‘s something that you‘ll always remember

george: uhm

george: ~~probably how i met you~~ my first kiss i guess 

dream: fair enough 

dream: it’s your turn

george: what do you want to be when you‘re older?

dream: probably game developer 

george: wow that’s cool

dream: i guess :)

dream: i‘ve been coding and programming my whole life 

george: woah cool

george: what are you coding

dream: that’s kinda stupid 

george: tell me

dream: mhm k

dream: i‘m coding plugins for minecraft 

george: that’s really cool 

george: i play minecraft too 

dream: really? 

dream: lol i thought only kids play it 

george: pfft 

george: don’t you know all the big minecraft streamers

dream: i do but that’s their job 

george: they wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t fun 

dream: true

dream: ok my turn 

dream: what’s your favourite food

george: boriiing

george: jk

george: i don’t really have a favourite food ig

dream: oh okayyy

george: uhm

george: you don’t have to answer 

george: but 

george: how did you and your ex break up?

dream: it’s okay 

dream: we just didn’t match anymore 

dream: she was very controlling and i needed my freedom 

george: oh okay 

george: i‘m sorry 

dream: don’t be 

dream: have you ever had a partner before 

george: relationshipwise? no

dream: uhh ;)

dream: and other than relationship 

george: it’s not your turn to ask 

george: i just realised i‘ve never asked how old you are 

dream: i‘m 18

george: oh okay 

dream: now it’s my turn 

george: don’t 

dream: you have to answer 

george: i don’t 

dream: it’s the game 

dream: have you ever had a partner yk for what

george: you could just ask if i‘m a virgin 

george: and no i‘m not 

dream: hahaha

dream: so you‘re not the relationship type 

george: i am 

george: i just haven’t found the right one yet

george: ok my turn 

george: what is one thing you hope never changes 

dream: ~~this~~ my relationship with my family 

george: so you have a good relationship with them?

dream: yeah pretty good 

dream: it’s all very harmonic lol

george: cool 

dream: ok my turn :)

dream: how old are you 

george: pfft haha

george: 17 but it’s my birthday in two weeks

dream: what 

dream: omg cool 

george: it’s just a birthday 

dream: right but birthdays are cool 

george: you just turn one year older 

george: one year closer to death lol 

george: i mean you could see this as a win

dream: gogy 

dream: are you okay lmao

george: i guess

george: but i gotta concentrate on my class now 

george: talk to you later 

dream: see you <3 

[read 10:59 am]

dream: so how is it going with the girl 

george: pretty good i guess 

dream: you guess? 

george: she seems very sweet 

dream: aww 

george: lol

dream: what are you guys talking about 

george: just our interests 

george: movies, music and stuff 

dream: oh cool

george: lmao r u jealous ;)

dream: maybe :)

george: ~~don’t worry, i just want you~~ hahaha

george: and your girl?

dream: it’s going good 

dream: ~~she‘s just not you~~ she is very nice 

george: sounds very convincing 

dream: pfft

dream: you were the one who first didn’t want to ask her out 

george: true 

george: i‘m going to sleep now

george: i‘m tired 

dream: ok sleep well

dream: and dream of me ;)

[read 0:32 am]

george: ~~i will~~

**13.02.2021**

dream: and? nervous for the big day tomorrow? :)

george: yeah 

george: but it will be fine 

dream: any plans where you‘re taking her?

george: as if i would tell you

george: you could stall me then 

dream: true

dream: but general plans?

george: taking her out for dinner and after that i take her to a nice place 

dream: sounds nice 

george: what are you going 

dream: i‘ll take her out to dinner as well and then we’ll do a movie night at my house 

george: i can imagine what happens after 

dream: GOGY

george: lol

george: gtg talk to you later 

dream: bye

[read 4:48 pm]

**14.02.2021**

dream: happy valentine‘s day, my secret valentine <3

george: pfft happy valentine’s day 

george: when are you picking her up 

dream: after school

dream: 7 pm

dream: you?

george: 8 pm

george: have fun

dream: you too 

[read 9:54 am]

george: 5 mins dream 

george: what do i do

dream: greet her politely and do some small talk i guess

dream: wait are you texting while driving 

george: maybe 

dream: GOGY STOP

dream: you are nervous and texting me

dream: you‘re gonna die 

george: hopefully 

george: jkjk

george: ok i‘ll text you when i‘m there

[read 7:54 pm]

george: i‘m in front of her house now 

george: i‘m so nervous dream 

dream: ok first of all calm down 

dream: she is not going to kill you 

dream: it’s just one evening okay? 

dream: you got this 

dream: i believe in you 

george: thank you dream 

george: sorry for disturbing you at your date 

dream: ~~for you alway~~ it’s ok dw

[read 8:01 pm]

dream: and? how is it going?

[read 9:23 pm]

dream: oh i see

dream: you‘re probably getting laid rn lol

[read 9:54 pm]

george: uh

dream: how was it?

george: it was better than expected 

george: sorry for not answering you 

dream: it’s okay, you were on a date lol

george: i assume your date wasn’t that good? or why were you texting me?

dream: ~~it was okay, i just wished it was y~~ it was alright 

dream: just a bit boring 

dream: and can’t i just text you?

george: well, you can

george: ~~i like it~~

dream: good :)

dream: do you think there could be more between you and your date?

george: hm

george: more than physical stuff? 

george: probably not 

dream: why?

george: uhm

george: ~~i met someone i really like and i want to get to know him better~~ idk tbh

george: we don’t match the way i wanted to 

dream: oh okay

dream: i‘m sorry 

george: lmao don’t be 

george: ~~the night was good anyways~~ it was a nice experience

george: out of my comfort zone but it was okay 

dream: happy to hear that 

dream: well kinda 

dream: haha

dream: ~~i really wanna call you right now~~

george: ~~do you want to call?~~ i wanna sleep but i can’t lmao 

dream: what are you thinking about?

george: why do you think i‘m thinking about anything 

dream: because you usually can’t sleep when you think too much 

george: true

george: thinking about someone

dream: who?

george: it’s someone i think i might like but i know they don’t like me back 

dream: ~~is there a reason you use gender neutral~~ oh 

dream: i guess talk to her?

george: ~~it’s not a her~~ i cant haha i‘m so bad with expressing my feelings 

dream: hm

dream: tell me about her 

george: ~~they~~ she is extremely nice and super caring 

george: we text a lot 

george: and it never feels forced 

george: and it’s just so chill with ~~them~~ her

dream: that sounds super nice 

dream: that sounds like a person you need to hold on to 

dream: maybe you can slowly try to tell her with hints yk

george: yeah idk

george: tbh we barely know each other 

george: i don’t even know what he looks like 

dream: he?

george: [message deleted]

george: i mean her 

george: it’s a girl 

dream: it would be okay if it’s a boy 

dream: or non-binary 

dream: i‘m not homophobic or anything i promise <3

george: lmao good to know

george: but i’m into girls 

dream: ok

george: are you into ~~boys~~ girls?

dream: yeah but i‘m also into boys 

dream: i can’t believe i just said that lol

dream: i‘ve never told anyone 

george: oh :)

george: thank you for trusting me

george: it means a lot <3

dream: wait

dream: did you just add a heart 

dream: awww

george: shut uuup

dream: hahaha you like me

dream: gogy likes me :)

george: and if i do?

dream: gogy 

george: lmao sorry i was just joking 

george: too tired for this shit 

george: i‘m gonna go to sleep

george: bye dream

dream: gn

[read 3:25 am]


	2. falling asleep on call together doesn't sound too bad (except if you fuck it up)

**16.02.2021**

dream: hey

dream: haven’t heard from you yesterday 

george: yk i don’t like texting first lol

george: how are you 

dream: i‘m fine, wbu?

george: yeah i‘m okay

george: i‘m meeting with my valentine‘s date today 

dream: really? 

dream: cool :)

george: yeah

dream: what are two doing today 

george: idk yet

george: probably movie night 

dream: “movie night“ lol

george: shut up

george: only because i get girls hahaha

dream: pffft

dream: i would get girls too if i want 

dream: just because my valentine‘s date didn’t work out 

dream: and remember, she asked me for my number 

george: haha you get so offended 

dream: i wonder why 

george: i‘m sorry if i really offended you 

dream: hahaha it’s ok it was just a joke 

dream: you could never offend me 

george: why haha

dream: you‘re to honest and nice 

dream: and you like me too much to actually insult me 

george: ~~that’s true~~ that’s not true 

dream: haha keep lying 

george: whatever

george: i need to get ready to pick her up

george: bye dream 

dream: bye

[read 4:25 pm]

dream: ~~have fun~~

dream: and? how is it going?

george: pretty good i think

george: we‘re currently looking for a movie 

dream: watch fifty shades of grey haha

george: you‘re stupid 

dream: no i‘m just trying to help you 

george: with that

george: recommending shitty movies?

dream: nah

dream: helping you getting laid 

george: ~~i don’t want to get laid by her but~~ pfft 

george: thank you i guess 

george: idiot

dream: your idiot ;)

george: urghhhh

george: shut up 

dream: ok have fun watching fifty shades of grey :)

george: we will idiot

[read 9:23 pm]

dream: ~~why tf did i recommended you that stupid ass movie to watch with your stupid ass date. why can’t we have a movie night together. fucking hell i‘m so fucking stupid~~

**17.02.2021**

dream: and?

dream: did you get laid? lol

george: you‘re annoying 

dream: yeah but you like that 

george: maybe 

dream: answer my question 

george: uhm i don’t think that this has anything to do with you so why would i tell you 

dream: HAHAHA

dream: so you did get laid 

george: stooop 

george: it sounds so weird 

dream: haha

dream: hope it was good 

george: pffft

[read: 10:54 am]

george: also

george: me and her are kinda a thing now 

george: we decided to date

george: like we‘re not together or anything 

george: but we‘re dating 

[read 11:02 am]

george: i don’t even know why i am telling you this 

george: lmao

george: thought you maybe want to know 

george: nvm

george: hope you have a good day 

[read 11:11 am]

dream: ~~why do you tell me that? seriously? i thought we were getting to know each other and~~

george: hey 

george: you haven’t answered any of my texts

dream: sorry 

dream: i was at my ex‘s house 

george: wtf why

george: didn’t you say you two don’t match 

george: and that you needed freedom and she needed to be in control 

dream: yeah but i‘ve known her for so long 

dream: and idk it’s kinda comforting to have someone who really knows you 

george: don’t tell me you‘re going back to her

dream: lmao why

dream: cuz you‘re jealous?

[read 1:21 am]

dream: hahaha you fucking are

george: ...

george: maybe 

dream: ~~do you want to~~ don’t be 

dream: you’ll always be my number one valentine <3

george: ~~aww~~ good to know 

george: ok imma go to sleep now 

george: you should to 

dream: but i wanna keep talking to you 

dream: lmaoo did i really just sent that 

dream: sorry 

dream: if you want to sleep don’t let me bother you 

george: no it’s okay :)

george: i like talking to you 

dream: yayy you finally admitted it <3

george: gosh you‘re really bringing out the worst in me 

dream: hahaha maybe i like that version of you 

george: only that one? :(

dream: no i like everything about you 

george: aww 

george: i like you too

george: eww

george: i can’t believe i just wrote that 

dream: hahaha

dream: so

dream: what do you want to talk about 

george: idk you were the one wanting me to stay awake 

dream: [started call]

dream: [ended call: 0 minutes and 2 seconds]

dream: fuck sorry 

dream: didn’t mean to do that 

george: haha it’s okay 

george: ~~i was about to pick up~~

dream: do you like calling? 

george: yeah i do 

george: idk it sounds kind of stupid

george: but i like falling asleep while being on a call 

dream: omg that sounds so cute 

dream: weird question 

dream: do you wanna do that 

george: falling asleep on call together? 

dream: yeah

george: ok 

george: but 

george: no one talks 

george: i just want to feel your presence 

george: i‘m scared of talking to you 

dream: that’s totally fine :)

dream: i‘ll keep my mouth shut

dream: ~~god i’m actually so nervous rn~~

george: [call started]

dream: [ended call: 5 hours and 17 minutes]

**18.02.2021**

george: i didn’t realise you hung up 

dream: sorry i had to get ready for school 

dream: ~~i liked that yesterday..~~

george: ~~i wanna that again~~ oh don’t worry lmao 

george: i was just surprised 

dream: :)

[read 8:12 am]

george: god i hate this class sm

dream: what class are you in right now 

george: i‘m not gonna tell you 

dream: ~~why are you still scared of me finding out who you are~~ pfft ok 

george: sorry 

dream: don’t be 

[read 10:42 am]

george: btw

george: i have brown hair 

dream: woah 

dream: sudden information 

dream: how comes that you tell me 

george: idk i just felt like it :)

dream: i have blonde hair 

dream: but not blonde blonde 

dream: more like dark dirty blonde 

george: sounds nice 

dream: thank you for telling me <3

[read 3:54 pm]

george: ~~hey do you want to call again~~

george: hi

dream: hi gogy :)

dream: can’t sleep either? 

george: not really 

george: why can’t you sleep 

dream: just a lot of thinking 

george: do you wanna talk about it? 

dream: it’s just stupid dw 

george: are you sure?

dream: well idk i like this person but i‘m sure ~~he she~~ they don’t like me back

dream: and they are seeing someone else and idk that just kinda hurt i guess 

george: oof 

george: i know how that feels lol

george: maybe you could try to tell that person?

george: maybe they like you back

george: sometimes people like you a lot and you don’t even notice 

dream: i don’t know

dream: i don’t want to destroy the friendship, you know?

dream: because they‘ve really grown on me

dream: and i‘m scared to lose them 

george: hm yeah

george: but

george: imagine if you tell them and maybe there could be something better than just a friendship 

george: ~~god i don’t even know why i‘m helping you with this~~

dream: yeah maybe 

dream: thing is that i don’t even love that person 

dream: we don’t even really know each other 

dream: they just make me feel safe yk

dream: an escape from the real work 

dream: i just want to get to know them better

george: haha yeah i get that

george: maybe you shouldn’t risk it then

[read 2:08 am]

dream: ~~i don’t want to risk this~~

**21.02.2021**

george: hi

george: haven’t heard from you in a while 

george: how are you?

dream: oh hi

dream: i‘m good 

dream: wbu?

george: good i guess

george: ~~i fucking missed talking to you~~

dream: that’s nice to hear 

dream: any news? what’s going on in your life? 

george: nothing much 

george: valentine’s girl is coming over today 

dream: oh

dream: have fun 

george: thank you :)

dream: ~~i can’t stop thinking about the call. do you wanna call again?~~

george: dream? 

dream: yeah?

george: uhm

george: you want to call again tonight? 

george: without talking and that stuff 

george: but i have trouble sleeping atm

george: and that kinda helped me 

dream: i‘d love to :)

george: cool :)

[read 9:45 am]

dream: hey 

dream: when are you planning on going to sleep? 

george: whenever you want tbh

george: ~~i‘m just really nervous~~

dream: okay

dream: maybe in an hour? 

george: sure 

[read 11:29 pm]

george: hi, ready? 

dream: ~~i‘m kinda nervous cuz i want to talk to you but at the same time i don’t ahh~~ yeah

george: [call started]

george: do you still want to text or sleep right away?

dream: i would like texting :)

dream: btw i hear you moving around lol

george: hahaha sorry i can mute myself if you want 

dream: nah it’s okay :)

george: okay :)

dream: do you think that thing between you and valentine’s girl could become serious?

dream: cuz you said you don’t think there is more than physical stuff 

george: uhm

george: i don’t know 

george: i don’t have feelings for her 

george: and she doesn’t either for me so

george: i guess we‘re just kinda fuckbuddies? idk

dream: lmao why are you doing this to yourself 

george: honest answer or funny answer? 

dream: honest 

george: i‘m trying to get over some stuff

george: and what better way than fucking the pain away lmaoo

george: hahaha that sounds so dramatic 

george: it isn’t that bad 

dream: lmao i could hear your giggle

dream: you sound cute :)

dream: ~~sorry i‘m stupid. why did i text~~

george: pfft haha

dream: but back to the topic 

dream: isn’t facing the problems better than fucking then away 

dream: that won’t help forever

george: i know 

george: i‘m just hoping it goes away 

dream: what exactly?

george: uhm

george: please don’t tell anyone

dream: lmao who should i tell

dream: i don’t even really know you 

george: okok 

george: i think i might catch feelings for a guy 

george: and i know i‘m not gay

george: i don’t like dudes

george: but this one guy 

george: fucking hell it sounds so stupid sorry 

dream: no it’s not stupid 

dream: it’s totally okay 

dream: you are valid 

dream: i know it’s confusing when you first catch feelings for a guy 

dream: and sometimes it’s hard to accept but believe me, it’s nothing bad 

dream: it might scare you, but it’s totally normal 

dream: <3

george: thank you dream 

george: i‘ll try to sleep now 

george: gn

[read 1:23 am]

george: did you really just

george: dream 

george: did you really just say goodnight 

george: we said no talking 

dream: sorry i just felt like it :)

george: [call ended: 0 hours and 47 minutes]

dream: gogy i‘m sorry

dream: don’t hang up on me

dream: gogy 

dream: i‘m sorry that was stupid 

dream: [call started]

george: [call declined]

dream: don’t do that

dream: gogy please 

george: gn dream

dream: good night.. 

[read 1:32 am]

**22.02.2021**

dream: hey 

[read 8:02 am]

dream: gogy?

[read 10:47 am]

dream: please don’t ignore me 

[read 1:30 pm]

dream: i‘m gonna spam you 

dream: this is a threat

[read 4:56 pm]

dream: i‘m sorry gogy 

[read 7:28 pm]

dream: good night 

dream: hope you sleep well 

[read 2:37 am]

**23.02.2021**

george: i‘m sorry

george: that was childish 

george: i was just panicking 

dream: it’s okay 

dream: i did a mistake 

dream: not you

dream: you said you didn’t want it and i did it anyways

dream: sorry gogy

george: let’s just forget it okay? :)

george: let’s talk about something else 

dream: ok :)

dream: prom is soon 

dream: do you know who you are going with? 

george: ~~i though about asking you~~ maybe valentine’s girl 

dream: and the boy you like?

george: ehh

george: nah 

dream: why? now would be your chance 

george: i don’t want to destroy our friendship 

george: friendship is more important 

george: btw wasn’t there a person you like?

dream: haha yeah 

dream: but i know he likes someone else

george: he? 

[read 10:43 am]

george: dream? 

[read 11:02 am]

george: i don’t care that you like a boy 

george: it’s okay 

george: <3

dream: sorry i was busy 

dream: uh

dream: yeah

dream: i like a boy 

george: are you asking him out to prom? 

dream: probably not 

george: why? 

dream: same reason why you don’t want to ask your boy out haha

dream: friendship blah blah 

george: oh yeah

george: i get it 

dream: plus it’s weird between us 

dream: i barely know him 

george: ~~is it possible that~~ then get to know him 

dream: he‘s kinda shy

dream: and doesn’t like to talk about personal stuff 

dream: ~~i‘m saying too much, aren’t i?~~

george: hm

george: maybe you just have to ask the right questions

george: then he would maybe trust you with some things

dream: haha i‘ll keep that in mind

dream: but i gotta go back to class now

dream: talk to you later? 

george: definitely :)

[read 12:57 am]

dream: do you ever have this random feeling of loneliness 

dream: like 

dream: you know you‘re not alone 

dream: but you are? 

dream: i‘m sorry, that doesn’t make sense

dream: i should sleep 

george: no

george: stay please 

george: and yeah i know that

george: especially at nighttime 

george: laying in bed and knowing that no one really cares for you lol

george: ~~but it’s different since i met you~~

dream: i care for you

dream: i really do 

dream: if you ever feel like this, please msg me

george: thank you <3

george: but what’s up with you 

george: why are you feeling this way?

dream: hahaha 

dream: if i find out i‘ll tell you 

george: pfft maybe it’s because you are running away from your feelings instead of asking out your boy 

dream: HAHA 

dream: are you seriously saying this?

dream: youu?

george: touché 

dream: i think you‘re the one running away from problems and feelings 

dream: no not running 

dream: fucking 

george: at least i get laid 

dream: stfu

george: ahaha when was the last time you got laid idiot

dream: i‘m not gonna talk about this with you dumbass 

george: pffftt 

dream: also 

dream: quality over quantity 

dream: i rather have less sex but better each time i have it 

george: hahaha

george: good thing i have both

dream: i need proof 

george: oh shut up dream

george: you‘re disgusting 

dream: hahaha sure 

dream: i bet you like to think about it 

george: ewww

george: stop it

dream: imagine if i would be laying next to you right now 

dream: what we could do 

george: ~~please~~ yeah i would sleep because you‘re boring af

dream: surely not 

dream: if you would see me 

dream: i would irresistible

dream: and you would give in

george: sureee

george: you‘re so weird 

dream: but you like that 

george: ~~maybe~~ no ;)

dream: lmao sure 

george: i‘ll sleep now 

george: gn 

dream: sleep well :)

[read 3:25 am]

george: i‘m gonna ask valentine‘s girl to prom today 

[read 10:38 am]

george: i‘m nervous 

dream: good luck 

dream: ~~poor boy tho, i bet he‘s sad if he finds out~~

george: thanks!!

[read 11:03 am]

george: she said yes! 

george: we‘re going to prom together 

dream: cool :)

dream: any ideas of what you‘ll be wearing?

george: some suit 

george: idk lol

dream: you know what would be funny?

george: what

dream: if we both buy the same suit 

dream: and maybe we‘ll see each other 

george: hm

george: okay..

dream: wait really 

george: yeah 

george: let go online shopping 

dream: [sent picture]

dream: i like this one, especially the green tie 

george: i‘m colourblind, remember?

dream: oh shit sorry 

george: hahaha

george: [sent picture]

george: what shout this one?

dream: like the dark blue 

dream: yeah let’s take that 

george: cool

george: i bought it 

dream: me too

dream: maybe we‘ll see each other then :)

george: yeah maybe 

george: i‘m scared things will change 

dream: it‘s only in a few weeks 

dream: everything will be fine gogy <3

george: thanks dream 

george: ~~i‘m excited to maybe meet you lol~~

dream: ofc <3

[12:37 am]

dream: any plans for today?

george: valentine‘s girl is coming over 

dream: ~~of course she is~~ nice :)

dream: have fun

george: i will lol

george: well maybe not

george: she just texted me that she wants to look for dresses

george: urgh dream help 

george: shopping with women? 

george: nightmare 

dream: hahaha it’s not that bad :)

dream: you say you like it to every item 

george: pfft that’s not helping 

dream: i know ;)

[read 5:22 pm]

dream: hi gogy

dream: idk if valentine’s girl is over yet

dream: but i guess i just wanted to ask 

dream: if you

dream: fucking hell this is hard 

dream: if you would like to go to prom with me?

dream: like properly meet there? 

dream: and get to know each other better? 

dream: because i‘m starting to really like you 

[read 7:59 pm]

dream: i‘m sorry

dream: i shouldn’t have done this 

dream: just ignore it, okay?

dream: i don’t want anything to change between us 

[read 8:21 pm]

george: fuck off dream

george: i don’t want anything to do with you 

[read 8:16 pm]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the cliffhanger haha i just thought it was a good end to the chapter. hope you enjoyed it, next update coming as fast as possible :)  
> i hope you have a great day, ly <3


	3. admitting feelings is scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me with another chapter! i hope you enjoy it :)  
> also a quick warning: there will be a bit of homophobia in this chapter.

**23.02.2021**

dream: i‘m sorry gogy

dream: i really am

dream: i shouldn’t have said that 

dream: it was fine how we had it 

dream: please don’t ignore me

[5 messages failed to deliver]

dream: fuck

dream: okay

dream: i guess, bye then? 

dream: i hope you‘re alright 

dream: good luck with your valentine‘s girl 

[5 messages failed to deliver]

_blocked contacts will no longer be able to call you or send you messages. continue to block “gogy <3“?_

_“gogy <3“ is now blocked._

george: hey dream 

_you can’t send messages to a blocked person. unblock?_

_“dream <3“ is now unblocked._

george: wtf weird 

george: you were blocked on my phone 

george: probably a glitch or something lol

george: how are you?

[4 messages failed to deliver]

george: what 

george: don’t i have internet? 

george: for me it shows that i have internet 

george: dream?

[4 messages failed to deliever]

george: wtf did you block me dream?

[message failed to deliever]

george: i‘m confused 

george: what did i do

george: fuck what

[3 messages failed to deliever]

*****

maia: hey george :) how are you?

george: hey

george: i don’t know 

george: yk i‘ve told you about that boy i‘ve met through that stupid valentine thing 

maia: yeah?

george: he blocked me

george: and gave no reason 

maia: what? 

maia: that’s weird 

maia: how are you feeling about that?

george: i don’t know 

george: i‘m really confused 

george: ~~and i miss talking to him~~

maia: hey, it’s gonna be okay

maia: do you want to come over?

george: yeah

george: i‘ll be there in a few minutes

maia: okay :) <3

[read 10:02 am]

******

dream: sapnap

dream: are you there? 

sapnap: hey man 

sapnap: what’s up?

dream: yk i‘ve told you about gogy 

sapnap: your crush? 

sapnap: who you don’t even know what he looks like? 

sapnap: nor know his real name? 

dream: yeah shut up

dream: i‘ll just text someone else

sapnap: no stooop

sapnap: i‘m sorry 

sapnap: what’s up with him

dream: i

dream: i told him my feelings 

sapnap: what 

sapnap: omg 

sapnap: send screens 

dream: wait 

dream: i‘ll send them later 

dream: i told him everything and he

dream: he just said that he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore 

[2 screenshots sent]

sapnap: what the fuck

sapnap: is he homophobic maybe?

dream: no

dream: he told me that he might have a crush on a boy 

dream: i doubt he‘s homophobic

sapnap: but then it doesn’t make sense 

sapnap: doesn’t he have a girlfriend or something 

sapnap: maybe he wanted him to stop messaging you 

dream: they aren’t really together 

dream: just like kinda dating 

dream: and fucking

dream: but not in a relationship 

sapnap: hmm

sapnap: then i don’t know man

sapnap: i‘m really sorry 

dream: it’s okay 

dream: i just don’t understand 

dream: and i can’t even message him somewhere else cuz i don’t know his socials 

sapnap: hahah bet

sapnap: i‘ll find out

sapnap: tell me everything you know about him

dream: uh

dream: he‘s seventeen 

dream: soon eighteen 

dream: he has brown hair 

dream: and calls himself gogy 

sapnap: i‘ll find out :)

dream: thank you sap 

[read 12:34 am]

sapnap: i think i found his instagram 

sapnap: georgenotfound 

dream: i‘m scared 

dream: i don’t want to look at his instagram 

sapnap: boy 

sapnap: either you have the balls to find out why he blocked you or you stop whining

dream: ahhh 

dream: let me look at his ig first 

dream: dude 

dream: i think i found his valentine‘s girl profile 

dream: she‘s only posting pictures of him 

dream: in his tagged

sapnap: she do be pretty doe 

dream: shut up

dream: he‘s so cute 

dream: god

dream: i feel like a stalker 

sapnap: i mean it’s totally fine cuz he didn’t give a reason 

dream: he wanted his identity to stay secret 

dream: that’s why he called himself gogy

dream: and didn’t tell me in which classes he is 

dream: sapnap i feel so bad

sapnap: don’t feel bad 

sapnap: he should feel bad for hurting you 

sapnap: l swear if i see him in school i‘m gonna beat him up 

dream: stop 

dream: don’t you dare 

sapnap: bet :)

[read 9:25 pm]

dream: ~~god i miss~~

**27.02.2021**

george: i don’t even know why i‘m doing this 

george: but yayy it’s my birthday 

george: i wish you hadn’t blocked me

george: or at least have a fucking reason 

george: fuck you dream 

george: i wish i could spend my birthday with you rn fucking hell

[6 messages failed to deliever]

****

maia: happy birthday babbyyy <3 

maia: let’s meet today 

maia: my parents want to meet you as well 

george: thank you 

george: but i‘ve told you that i don’t want to meet your parents maia

george: we‘re not together 

maia: yeah but we are dating 

george: maia, i don’t think you understand 

george: we‘ll never be together 

george: we‘re just fucking

maia: fuck you 

maia: it didn’t seem like it when you were whining about your valentines guy 

maia: that was not just fucking 

maia: you almost cried in my arms 

george: seriously maia? 

george: i don’t want to do this over text holy shit 

maia: hm? what? breaking up with me or what?

george: WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER

george: i‘m sorry maia

george: i should‘ve never asked you out 

maia: why? 

maia. because you have feelings for this dream guy?

[read 10:27 am]

maia: i knew it 

maia: you‘re fucking gay

maia: i fucked a gay man 

maia: holy shit

george: i‘m not gay 

george: and even if i was, there would be nothing wrong with it 

maia: it’s wrong to play straight in front of your girlfriend just to have sex 

george: we were never together and i‘m not gay so i haven’t played anything 

maia: but you do have feelings for dream, otherwise you would have left me on read 

george: i‘m done with your bullshit, seriously

george: fuck off 

maia: good thing that you‘ll never talk to your dream again :)

george: what 

george: wait 

george: what did you do 

maia: oh nothing 

maia: enjoy the rest of your life, gogy

[read 11:02 am]

******

george: fuck 

george: dream 

george: i know you‘re not getting the messages 

george: but maybe 

george: gosh i hope so

george: maia told you something, didn’t she? 

george: that’s why you blocked me 

george: whatever she told you isn’t true 

george: dream i miss talking to you 

[9 messages failed to deliever]

george: i think i might be falling in love with you 

[read 4:04 pm]

george: fuck you read it 

george: did you unblock me? 

dream: yes 

dream: i don’t know what to say tbh

dream: you hurt me haha 

dream: i mean you could‘ve easily said something like 

dream: i don’t feel the same way 

dream: but that...

dream: that kinda hurt 

dream: and now you‘re confusing me

george: what? 

george: dream, i‘ve never texted you anything 

george: it was maia

dream: your valentine’s girl

george: yes 

dream: nice try gogy 

dream: i get it 

dream: you were scared 

dream: but you shouldn’t have been that shitty

george: dream

george: please 

george: it wasn’t me

george: i was with maia that evening and she must have taken my phone 

dream: i‘m sorry but

dream: idk if i should believe you

dream: i really want to but it seems so sketchy

george: dream please 

dream: give me time to think

george: okay..

[6:23 pm]

*****

dream: i unblocked him

dream: and i got the last message he sent 

sapnap: what was it?

dream: he said he thinks that he is falling in love with me 

sapnap: what??

sapnap: why would he react to you that way he did then?

dream: he said maia did it 

sapnap: valentine‘s girl? 

dream: yes

dream: he said that she must have taken his phone 

dream: but i don’t understand why she would do that 

sapnap: oh dream 

dream: what?

sapnap: she was probably jealous 

sapnap: maybe she wanted him for herself 

sapnap: that’s why she took his phone and blocked you 

dream: wait 

dream: hm

dream: i don’t know man

sapnap: maybe you could meet up with gogy and talk

sapnap: because it’s shitty over text 

dream: i don’t want to meet him yet

sapnap: but you wanted to go to prom with him?

dream: yeah but prom is only next week

sapnap: it’s one week dream

dream: maybe i‘ll call him

sapnap: yes, do that 

sapnap: good luck <3

dream: thank you 

[read 7:38 pm]

*****

dream: hi

dream: can we call?

george: you mean sleepcall again?

dream: no

dream: i need to talk to you 

dream: i don’t want to do this over text 

george: i’m sorry dream but i can’t do that

dream: why are you so scared of me finding out who you are? 

george: idk

dream: tell me gogy

dream: why tf don’t you want me to know your name? valentine’s girls name? anything at all?

george: fuck because i’m scared you will be disappointed, okay?

george: at first i didn’t want you to know because you were annoying me 

george: and then we became closer and i just knew you would be disappointed 

dream: i wouldn’t 

dream: ~~i found your instagram~~

george: you don’t know that 

dream: i can’t keep going on like this 

dream: i really like you 

dream: more than i should 

dream: but i know nothing about you 

dream: you don’t want to tell me anything 

dream: and it breaks my heart to know that you don’t trust me

george: god, dream this isn’t about trust 

george: it is about the fact that i am not comfortable with you knowing who i am

george: and i really like you too but i’m so fucking scared 

dream: scared of what?

george: idk everything 

george: it’s so easy just to text everyday 

george: but seeing each other everyday 

george: knowing who you are

george: it won’t make my feelings go away lol

george: it will make it worse 

dream: dude why would you want it to go away

george: because 

george: i don’t know 

george: you’re a man

george: i am a man

dream: and that’s fine 

dream: there is nothing wrong about liking dudes lol

george: and i’m not even sure about my sexuality 

george: and people will gossip

dream: i like you gogy 

dream: even tho i don’t know who you are

dream: i’m catching feelings for you and i really want to meet you 

dream: and it doesn’t matter what you look like or whatever 

dream: you are still gogy

george: okay 

dream: okay?

george: we will meet

dream: really?

dream: yassss

george: :)

dream: when?

george: let’s go to prom together 

dream: lmao i thought you’re scared of people gossiping

george: i mean if we meet, it has to be big ;)

george: also, i have to get over my fears right?

dream: well, true

george: by the way my name is george 

dream: i’m clay

george: nice to meet you, clay :)

dream: nice to meet you too, george :)

[read 9:46 pm]

*******

dream: sapnap

sapnap: clay

dream: we’re meeting up

dream: we’re going to prom together 

sapnap: wait really?

sapnap: i’m so happy for you dude!

dream: he’s scared that i’m disappointed tho

sapnap: by what?

dream: how the way he looks i guess?

sapnap: but he’s cute lmaoo

dream: ikr?? but i can’t tell him that i found his instagram 

dream: and you won’t tell him either 

sapnap: i’ve never spoken a world with him

sapnap: i tbh i don’t plan to unless you two are a thing 

dream: lmao

dream: i’m gonna go to bed now 

dream: gn sapnap 

sapnap: gn 

sapnap: and dream of george ;)

dream: shut up

[read 11:04 pm]

**28.02.2021**

dream: hi george :)

george: hi clay :)

dream: any plans for today?

george: my suit should arrive today 

george: you know the one we ordered?

dream: shit i forgot to buy it 

dream: wait i’ll do it now 

george: clay the prom is in four days

dream: i know 

dream: shit it says only available in a business week 

dream: it won’t make it before prom 

george: urghhh

george: just go and buy another one

george: but matching to mine

dream: i’m sorry 

george: don’t worry 

george: it’s okay

dream: i’ll just ask sapnap to go with me

george: who is sapnap?

dream: oh he is my best friend 

george: wait you mean that football jerk?

george: wait no 

george: don’t tell me you play football

dream: oops

dream: i do 

george: nooo

george: what did i get myself into?

dream: hahaha not all football players are jerks

dream: especially not me 

dream: or sapnap 

george: i hope so you idiot 

dream: don’t insult me :(

george: why? you wanna cry?

dream: pffft i never cry 

george: sure sure 

dream: :)

[read 9:34 am]

dream: [picture sent]

george: woah that suit looks good 

dream: it looks even better on me

george: can’t wait to see :)

dream: btw

dream: what exactly happened with maia now 

george: uhm

george: ok so

george: whole story?

dream: yes from the beginning 

george: ok so i asked maia out on valentine’s day and it was really nice

george: but we just didn’t click on that intellectual or emotional level, you know?

george: she is very pretty and i thought to myself that i have nothing to lose anyways 

george: so we slept together on valentine’s day

george: and for me that was it but she wanted to meet again 

george: and from that on we were just friends with benefits i think?

george: but she apparently wanted more

dream: i mean who wouldn’t 

george: hahaha

george: she always tried to keep me from other girls 

george: which isn’t even necessary but still 

george: and then on my birthday she wanted me to meet her parents which i surely didn’t want 

george: then i told her that i don’t feel anything romantic for her

george: and she told me something that indicated that she has said something to you to make you block me

dream: i blocked you cuz you blocked me

dream: or maia blocked me 

dream: she is such a bitch 

george: yeah i hope we don’t have to see her on prom 

dream: let’s hope 

george: ok i gotta go now 

george: helping my mom with some stuff 

george: talk to you later :)

dream: bye <3

[12:48 am]

**03.03.2021**

dream: tomorrow is the big day 

george: mhm

dream: are you scared? 

george: i feel sick haha

george: i’m so nervous that i feel like i have to throw up 

dream: it’s gonna be okay

dream: it’s gonna be the same as before 

dream: just in real life :)

george: what if everything changes 

george: everyone has an online persona 

george: i’m not like this irl

dream: me neither but that doesn’t matter 

dream: because you are still you and i’m am still me

dream: and even if it’s a bit different, we are still the same

george: i know clay but i’m still so nervous

dream: it’s okay

george: i’m so scared of people judging us because we are going to prom together 

dream: if you want we can meet somewhere private before? 

dream: and not at the prom 

george: yeah i think that’s a good idea 

dream: do you know the old shed behind the school?

george: yes

dream: let’s meet there 

george: when?

dream: 30 minutes before prom?

george: okay

george: god i’m so nervous 

dream: and i’m very excited to see you :)

george: me too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was really interesting to see some of your theories :) i mean it was pretty obvious because this fic is kind of a cliché but still :)   
> also, this fic only has one chapter left: the prom :) it's not gonna be text-based because it's weird to just text during prom lol. but whateverm i hope you have a great day <3


	4. the happiest night of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so happy with this chapter, so i hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> btw quick warning: there will be alcohol in this chapter. not much, but a little bit. if you don't like it skip the bathroom part :)

Today is the big day. Today Dream would finally meet George.

Dream checks his phone as he tries to adjust his tie, but he got no new messages. With a loud sigh he throws his phone on the bed. “This stupid shit.” He mumbles as he fiddles the tie. Of course it doesn’t work when everything has to be perfect.

Suddenly Dream hears a loud laughter and realises that his door isn’t closed. His little sister storms into the room. “Look at that cool guy, can’t even tie a tie.” He rolls his eyes and grabs a pillow to throw it at her. “Shut up.” He yells but that makes Drista just laugh more. “I didn’t even know you had someone you want to impress.”

Dream shrugs. “You don’t have to know everything about me.” He utters and rips the tie off his neck. “This stupid shit, I should’ve stick with the bow tie.” For a second he closes his eyes to calm down. He really wants everything to be perfect, he wants George to look at him and be breathless.

“Let me help you.” Drista says and steps closer to him. “If you don’t throw a pillow at me again.” Dream chuckles frustrated and shakes his head. “No, I just want this stupid thing to look good.” She takes the tie and starts tying it. “You look good anyways. You don’t need all the bells and whistles.”

Dream smiles lovingly. “Thank you, Drista, but I want everything to be perfect.” She grins and finishes the tie. Drista looks into her brother’s eyes “Who is the unlucky man?” Dream opens his eyes widely and his heart starts to beat faster. “How… what?” He stutters and his cheeks turn red.

Drista laughs and falls down on his bed. “Okay, your reactions shows that I am right.” Dream scratches the back of his head and sits down. He doesn’t necessarily want to come out to her, but apparently it was pretty obvious. “How do you know?” He asks mumbling.

“It’s not that hard to see. I mean you get a lot of girls.” She giggles “But I also see the way you look at boys. It’s… a deeper look I think? More interested.” Dream chuckles and lays down on his bed. She is right, he likes girls but the way he feels attracted to boys can’t be compared to his attraction to girls in any way.

“Wow, you’re really smart.” He says, “But promise me not to tell Mom or Dad. I want to tell them when I’m ready.” Drista sits up immediately “Do you think I’m an asshole? Of course I won’t out you, dumbass.” She nudges him and he starts laughing. “I know, I just want to make sure.” She nods and smiles “Okay, but now you have to tell me for who you’re getting this dressed up.”

Dream sighs and closes his eyes, his heart beating faster. George. He is going to meet George today. The boy he fell in love with over the past weeks, the boy he doesn’t even know in real life. Except for the few times they walked past each other on the hallway or the time he tried to get into the bathroom while George was throwing up. It is destiny. He still doesn’t know who put George’s number in, but this wasn’t a coincidence, it has to be destiny.

“A boy I met online.” He simply says. “You met him on a dating website?” Drista shouts appalled and Dream starts laughing. “No, I met him though that valentine’s program at my school. Someone apparently put his number in and we got matched. It’s a long story.” He replies and sits up to look at Drista. “I have time.” She looks at her brother expectantly.

Dream sighs “Okay, but I’ll tell you the short version. I texted him when I got his number and at first he didn’t want to talk to me, then I annoyed him so much that he gave in and we started texting every day. Some stupid stuff happened which you are too young to know about…” Drista is about to protest as Dream shushes her “And you don’t have to know everything about me, okay? So, we argued a bit and then we admitted to each other that we started to develop feelings for the other person, even though we don’t even know each other’s real name.”

“What? You don’t know his name?” Drista shouts and shakes his head in disbelief “Ahhh, today’s love. I’ll never understand it.” Dream laughs and softly slaps her “Shut up and yes I know his name now. It’s George.” She bursts out in a laughter “George? That’s such a posh name.” She jokes ironically and Dreams joins the laughter “I know, right? But I can ignore that stupid name because he’s actually an extremely nice person.” His face lights up when he thinks about all the nights he has been awake just to talk to him.

“He really makes you happy, doesn’t he?” Drista asks after a few minutes of silence. A soft smile lays on her lips. “Yes.” Dream whispers and avoids her gaze because even though he could talk about George the whole day, it is kind of embarrassing to open up this much, especially to his little sister. 

  
“I’m nervous.” Dream blurts “Fuck, I’m so nervous. What if I don’t live up to his expectations? What if he expected me to be different?” He buries his face in his hands, trying to hold back the tears if desperation. “I’m so scared.” He whispers and his voice breaks.

“Hey it’s okay, shh.” Drista mumbles and hugs him tightly. “I’m not going to lie, it’s gonna be awkward, but from what I’ve heard you two match each other perfectly an if you really like a person it doesn’t matter what they look like. And besides that you’re really handsome, of course you will live up to his expectations.”

Dream lays his head down on her shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispers and wipes away a tear. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” She grins and pushes him away softly to look into his eyes “You would still be trying to tie your tie and fail desperately and maybe end up not going to prom.” Dream chuckles and nods “Probably true.”

He takes his phone and looks at the time. “Shit, I have to go soon. I’m meeting him 30 minutes before prom.” Drista jumps up from his bed “Then go, Romeo. Get your lover.” Dream stands up and shakes his head laughing “You are so stupid.” She grins and sticks out her tongue, before going out of his room.

Dream sighs and takes one last look into the mirror, then he texts Sapnap.

dream: okay, omw now. I’ll text you afterwards?

sapnap: sure :) I hope everything goes well

dream: lol, hope so too  
dream: see you

Dream takes a deep breath and then walks out of his room and into the living room to say goodbye. “Bye Mom, Dad. I’ll be home late so don’t wait for me.” He doesn’t even know why he said this because of course they know about prom night.

“Wow, look at my handsome son.” His Mom gets up from the couch to take a look at him. “I’m so proud of you.” She whispers and hear eyes start tearing up before she hugs him. He hugs her back tightly and closes his eyes.

Hearing his mother saying that she is proud of him means the world to Dream. His parents barely praise him even though he is one of the best students in his class.

“Thank you.” He whispers and ends the hug. She sniffles and looks at his Dad “Steve, please get me a handkerchief.” Dream’s dad nods and walks into the storage room to get a pack of handkerchiefs. “Here you go.” He hands them to his wife before hugging his son. “I’m proud of you as well, Clay. I know I barely tell you that but believe me. You developed to such a polite, smart young man…God, I’m so proud of you.” Tears start filling in Dream’s eyes and he tries to hide it because he hates crying in front of people, but he fails. Tears are falling down his cheeks “I hate you, both of you.” He mumbles jokingly “Now I look ugly.” He ends the hug and wipes away the tears. His mother giggles “No, you’ll always be my handsome boy.”

Dream shakes his head and grins before grabbing the keys to his car. “Okay, I’ll go now. I love you.” He smiles at his parents who are standing in the living room staring proudly at their son. “We love you too.” His dad answers smiling.

As Dream sits down in the car he smiles happily. Nothing could go wrong today.

He gets to the school five minutes before George and him are supposed to meet. Impatiently he keeps checking his phone until he actually gets a new message from George.

george: sorry, won’t make it in time. will be there at the actual beginning of the prom

Dream stares at the message, then he closes his eyes disappointed. He hoped that they could meet before the prom so that It won’t be weird when the prom actually starts plus he wanted some alone time with him to get to know him but George apparently had other plans.

dream: would be cool if you had said something earlier, I’m already here.

He sighs frustrated and throws his phone at the passenger seat. Now he has to wait 30 minutes alone in the car, how sad is that? The other dates are probably eating at a nice restaurant right now or are at least together. He wonders what his ex is doing, so he looks for her contact.

Dream: hi, are you already at the prom?

chloe: no, why?

dream: just asking

chloe: aren’t you with your date right now?

dream: lol, he stood me up

chloe: what an asshole   
chloe: you can come with derek and me to prom if you want

dream: oh no, george is coming later. We just wanted to meet before prom yk

chloe: oh yeah, I get it

chloe: I have to get back to derek otherweise he’ll throw is plate at me lol  
chloe: see you :)

dream: bye, have fun

Chloe and him had been friends for so long, even before they started dating. That’s why their two years of serious relationship didn’t change anything between them. Of course it was weird at first but they realised that they are better off as friends and since then both of them are happier that they had been in the relationship.

After 20 minutes of waiting he gets out of the car and follows the few people that are already there to the ballroom.

As Dream walks into the room he looks around amazed. “Wow.” He mumbles and looks to the stage where a band has already taken its place. His look wanders to the right side, where a long buffet was built up. Cake, muffins, apples – everything.

As he looks to the left he sees Sapnap standing there with another person who is definitely not his date. It’s a medium-tall boy with almost black, short hair. His skin is pale and a bright smile lays on his lips.

George.

It doesn’t take long until their eyes meet. Sapnap nudges George and whispers something, the pale boy blushes and then raises his hand. The band starts playing and everyone stops moving.

Dream couldn’t move either, his legs are shaky, and his skin feels burning hot. He knows that he is blushing.

George smiles softly at him and starts walking towards him, small but certain steps until he stops right in front of Dream. “Hi Dream.” He whispers and blinks a few times as if he expects him to be gone in a blink of an eye.

“Hey Gogy.” Dream whispers after a few seconds. He laughs nervously “Give me a moment, I need to process this.” He looks around and sees everyone staring at them, then his eyes wander to the band. “Is this all for me?” He asks and looks back at George, who is still softly smiling. “Yes.” He answers and slowly takes Dream’s hand.

“That’s why you were late?” Dream blinks heavily, he still can’t believe this. George chuckles and nods “Yeah, I’m sorry. But I hope it is worth it.” Dream looks at him speechless before he laughs “Yes, of course… I… This is perfect I don’t even know what to say.” He gushes. “Wait, I’m not finished.” George giggles and presses his hand softly. “You know all the stupidly big surprises when someone asks someone else to be their date for prom?” Dream nods “Well, I felt bad that you didn’t have this. So…” He stops talking and takes a step aside.

The classical music is still playing in the background as Dream sees a few people from his classes, including Sapnap, walking towards him. Each of them are holding a sign which are saying “Will you be my prom date?”

Dream gasps in disbelief. “Of course, yes. Yes, George, I want to be your prom date.” He looks back at the handsome boy who seems to be totally calm as if he knew that Dream was going to say yes.

“Now kiss me, idiot. That’s the least you can do after all of this.” George whisper so that only Dream could hear him. With a happy smile on his face he presses his lips against the soft lips of his prom date. He hears the people around him cheering, but he doesn’t care for that. The only thing that matters now is George.

It doesn’t take long until all the other students arrive as well. George, Dream, Sapnap and his date are standing on the side while the other people are already gathering around the food an the dancing floor. “By the way, I got you something.” Dream murmurs, still processing the things that just happened. “I left it in my car though, let’s get it later.”

Before he arrived at the prom he went to a flower shop to pick up a bouquet. He knows it’s usually for the girls but he didn’t want to come without a gift. Even though now it looks pretty pathetic next to the stuff that George has done for him.

While George and Dream are still looking at each other as if it’s the last time they are together, Sapnap takes out a bottle of vodka. “Dude, you can’t just take it out here.” His date, Tessa, hisses. He grins “Let’s go somewhere else then. We still have some time left.”

Tessa rolls his eyes, but grins “You know I love to get drunk but I don’t want to be drunk in my prom photos. Let’s take these first and then go somewhere else.” She suggests and looks at George and Dream for an answer. “Hello-ho? Lovebirds?” She snaps her fingers in front of their eyes and both of them flinch.

Dream starts laughing and George blushes “What?” Tessa laughs “I asked if it’s okay for you if we first take the pictures and then get drunk?” George shrugs “Sure.” Dream nods as well. She smiles “Perfect, lets go.”

“Ha, first.” George yells after his race with Tessa to the photographer. “Unfair, I have high heels.” She whines jokingly, but George just shows her the middle finger “Take them off next time.”

Sapnap and Dream arrive a few seconds later.

“Okay, get here.” The photographer looks at Dream and George who are standing in front of the camera. “Give us a second please.”

Dream smiles at George “What position do you wanna do?” As soon as these words leave his mouth, George laughs “Straight forward, huh? We can discuss _that_ later.” Dream blushes and shakes his head. “You know what I mean.”

“Come here.” He feels an arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him close to George. With his other hand he takes Dream’s hand and puts it on his cheek “Now look at me.” He whispers and smiles softly, which Dream does as well. A bright flash, done.

“Next.” The photographer shouts, but George and Dream remain like this for a few seconds longer. “I really want to kiss you again.” Dream murmurs and slowly leans forward, but they are interrupted by the photographer “As cute as you two are, I have a few other students who want a picture so please do this somewhere else.” Dream grins and rolls his eyes before he pulls George off that little podium.

As soon as they aren’t in the picture anymore, Dream pulls George close to him and presses his lips onto his. The world seems to stop moving for a second, all he could feel right now are the warm lips of George and his own, racing heart. While their lips are slowly moving, Dream realises that he will never have enough of George, so pulls him closer, knotted his fist in George’s hair and deepens the kiss. A quiet groan comes out of his mouth and Dream grins. “Dream.” George whispers and stops the kiss for a second to look into his eyes “I still can’t believe we finally met. This is all so.. surreal.”

Dream nods “I know, right? If someone would’ve told me I would end up here with a boy I met right before prom I wouldn’t have believed him.” George chuckles and stands on his tiptoes to kiss the way taller boy again.

The next kiss is the kind that breaks open the sky. That makes the time stop. This kiss steals Dream’s breath and gives it back, as if it is the only thing that keeps him alive. And this shows that every other kiss Dream had in his life was wrong. None of them felt like this.

Suddenly they hear someone clearing their throat. Dream interrupts the kiss and turns around only to see Sapnap amusingly grinning. “Are you finished yet? We wanna get drunk.” Tessa softly nudges him “Let them have their time, Sap.” She whispers smiling.

George blushes and nods. “Sure, yeah.” Sapnap shakes his head quietly laughing, then he takes Tessa’s hand and starts walking to the bathroom. Dream smiles and looks at George whose cheeks are still bright red, and takes his hand and follows them.

“Do we really have to drink this pure vodka?” George whines and looks at the bottle disgusted. “Pussy.” Sapnap utters laughing and before he could even take his first sip, George snatches the bottle from his hand and starts drinking.

One second, two seconds, three seconds…

“George, stop!” Dream shouts amused “You’ll end up in the hospital.” George puts down the bottle and contorts his face “That’s disgusting.” Sapnap bursts out in a laughter “I didn’t know you were a party animal.” He shouts and takes the bottle. “Well, if someone calls me pussy I have to show that I’m not, right?” Dream rolls his eyes and leans against the wall.

“Here, it’s your turn.” Sapnap says and hands him the bottle. “Now I want to see how much you can drink.” George utters and grins. “Urgh, why didn’t you bring something to mix the vodka with.” Dream murmurs before he starts drinking.

The liquid runs down his throat and leaves a burning feeling. When Dream finally puts down the bottle, he coughs disgusted “Ew.” He utters and gets goosebumps. “I need something to rinse.” He says and George answers smirking “What about a kiss?” Dream laughs “Sure.”

George pulls him close and kisses him softly so that Dream almost forgets about the burning feeling in his throat. “Better?” He asks after the kiss and Dream nods smiling “Yep”.

After spending 30 minutes in the bathroom and downing the whole bottle, they stagger back into the ballroom only to see that the formal program has already started. “Oops.” Tessa simpers and they quietly run to a free space in the corner.

“Thank you all for listening.” Everyone applauds. “Now we get to the prom queen and king, let’s see.”

Dream knows that he is nominated. He is pretty popular because he plays football and he’s been with a lot of girls so he was surprised when George didn’t seem surprised it was him when they first saw each other. Maybe he realised and didn’t care, maybe he just didn’t pay attention to the people ins school, who cares.

“Prom Queen is…” The whole room is so quiet that you could hear pin falling to the ground. “Chloe McCoy!” The students cheer and applaud as Chloe walks up the stage. Dream smiles proudly, he knows that Chloe always hoped to be Prom Queen and now she finally got her dream. “Wow, I’m so happy for her.” Sapnap says to Dream who nods “Yeah, that’s all she ever wished for.”

George looks at him. “You know her?” Dream bods “Yea, she is my ex.” Before George could say anything, Dream continues “We are still very good friends, but don’t worry.” He laughs “There is nothing between us.” George jokingly raises an eyebrow then smiles “I believe you.”

“And Prom King is…” Again, the crowd is silent. “Clay Anderson!” Dream opens his eyes widely, taking a moment to process. “What?” He utters and looks at George who grins “You’re Prom King, go take your crown!” He pushes him forward and Dream slowly walks to the stage. As he stands next to Chloe, he gets his crown put on his head, then he looks at Chloe and smiles. “Wow, we made it.” She whispers and takes his hand.

This evening is perfect. First his parents told him that they were proud, then he met George who was doing this amazing thing and now he is Prom King? Even though he is extremely happy for Chloe to finally achieving her dream, he wishes that it would be George standing next to him. “Congratulations! You may have the first dance now.”

The music starts playing, when Chloe and Dream arrive in the middle of the room. He places his hand around her waist and she puts her hand on his shoulders. They start moving.

“A little absurd.” She says and smiles. “I know.” Dream answers and laughs quietly “I would’ve never though we end up here, together.” He shakes his head “Me neither.” While slowly dancing in the rhythm of the music, he gazes at George. A soft smile lays on the lips of the brown haired and Dream returns that smile.

“He really makes you happy.” Chloe states and chuckles “Man, that’s everything I wish for. Someone looking at me the way you look at George.” Dream looks at her again and blushes. “It’s crazy. I wouldn’t have met him if I didn’t take part in that valentine’s thing.” She giggles “True.” She spins around before saying “Clay, I’m really happy for you.”

The song stops and the other students start to dance. Dream says goodbye to Chloe and walks to George who is standing alone in the corner because Sapnap and Tessa went to the dancing floor. “May I have this dance?” He asks grinning and stretches forth his hand. George smiles and grabs it “I though you’d never ask.” He says and pulls him to the dancefloor.

A new song starts and Dream gets closer to George, his hand around his waist. He leans his forehead against his and slowly starts dancing, but not looking away once. “You have beautiful eyes.” George whispers “I mean for me they are piss yellow, but very beautiful.” Dream chuckles “You have very beautiful lips.” He replies and George immediately knows what he meant with that.

George nudges his nose against his and their mouths fell softly together, already soft and open. Dream closes his eyes and he feels like the time stops again, but the flutter only intensifies. He feels his knees getting weaker by every movement George’s lips make and he couldn’t even hear the music anymore, he is too focused on how soft his lips feels against his own.

“Do you want to ditch this lame ass prom and go somewhere else?” George asks in between the kisses and Dream nods “Lets go.” He whispers and takes his hand. They run outside the ballroom, laughing and sprinting like they are the only people in this universe. Butterflies are rumouring in Dream’s belly, his heart racing and his lips… smiling. He is happier than ever before.

“You said you got me something in the car?” George asks breathless as they get out of the building. Dream nods hesitantly “Yeah, but it’s nothing compared to your action.” George pulls him close “Dream, the only thing I care about is you. I don’t care if it’s a 10.000 dollar watch or a stone or whatever. It’s a gift from you so it’s priceless.” Dream opens his mouth to say something but he is out of words which makes George giggle. “Wow, I made you speechless once again. Come on now, I want my gift.” Dream shakes his head amused and takes him to his car.

He opens the door and takes the little bouquet out of the car and gives it to George. “Wow, it’s beautiful.” George whispers and hugs him tightly. “Thank you so much, Dream. You just made me the happiest man this evening.” Dream chuckles “Nah, you can’t be happier than me right now.” They both laugh until they get comfortable in the car.

“What do you want to do now?” Dream asks and looks at his prom date. George smirks and answers “I know something we could to now.” Dream grins and leans forward, pressing his lips onto George’s.

This night would be unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow. this is the end. i hope you all liked it & thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
